


Bound

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Feb 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rin, Day 2, Day 2: Shibari/Bondage/BDSM, Established Relationship, First Time Shibari, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, SouRin Week, sexy dorks, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a surprise for Sousuke and everything goes according to plan...almost.</p><p>Written for Day 2 of SouRin Week, Scissors: Shibari/Bondage/BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm swimming in sin~  
> So, I knew next to nothing about Shibari, but...I studied quite a bit before writing this (since I'm always looking to broaden my writing horizons) Please be gentle...I did my best!
> 
> This can take place either back at Samezuka or in the future at college. Either way, SouRin is over 18, so I'll let you guys decide. Also, I realized that I mentioned everyone except for Nitori in the last fic, so I wanted him to have a role in this one. That precious duckling.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

“Okay…almost done,” the silver-haired man said as he checked the last of his knots, ensuring that the ropes were tight, but not so restrictive that Rin couldn’t breathe.  “How does it feel, Senpai?”

Rin pulled against his restraints.  He felt the scratchy texture of the hemp brush against his naked flesh.  The crisscross of the ropes was digging into his chest and thighs, but it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

“It’s good,” he answered, testing the strength of the knot keeping his arms behind his back and his legs spread, bent at the knee.  He was kneeling on his bed, completely naked save for the ropes and a black G-string, tied in neat bows at his hips.  “Thanks, Ai.”

“You’re welcome,” the younger man smiled, picking up his book:  _The Beginner’s Guide to Shibari for Men._ “Should I go find Yamazaki-senpai?”

“You don’t have to,” Rin answered.  He blinked, his nose suddenly itchy.  He wiggled it, giving a scowl as it only made the itch intensify.

“I’ve got it,” Ai chuckled and scratched his nose for him.

“Thanks again,” the redhead said sheepishly, crimson eyes downcast.

“No problem,” he said.  “I know from experience that it can-” but then he froze, his face turning bright red.  “Erm, that is – what I meant to, uh,” he stammered.

“Hey, that’s why I came to you for help,” Rin said.  “It’s a surprise, so I couldn’t very well ask Sousuke, and you’re the only other person I trust…” he felt his own cheeks heating up.

“Senpai…” the younger man's eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t cry on me now,” Rin laughed.  “Anyway, Sousuke should be back soon.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how much longer Momo-kun can keep him busy,” Ai chuckled.  “I’d better go,” he made to stand up, but Rin stopped him.

“Um, before you go,” he cleared his throat and looked over his own shoulder.  “I have another itch,” he blushed.

“Where?” Ai set his book down and reached his hand around Rin's back.

“Right on my shoulder blade,” Rin said.  Ai scratched, but he wasn’t quite getting it.  “A little to the left,” the redhead said, whining as the other man just missed the spot.  “Just a little…ah…yes, right there!” he gasped.

*~*

As Ai was searching for the unreachable itch, Sousuke was storming down the hallway, desperate to get away from Momo.

“But, it’ll just take a minute!” the orange-haired man called after him, nearly tripping over his feet in his attempt to catch up.

“I really don’t want to hand-feed nectar to another one of your stag beetles,” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“No, no,” Momo ran in front of him, effectively stopping the brunet.  “Pyunichiro is the one that still eats nectar,” he laughed.  “Pyuntarou eats flowers.”

“My mistake,” Sousuke moved to push past him, but Momo mirrored him, throwing his arms out.  “Momo, move.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it hasn’t been long enough!” Momo shouted, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, but, when the younger man didn’t say anything else, he continued walking forward, breaking through and heading toward his room.  But Momo was hot on his heels, rattling off reason after reason why he shouldn’t go into the room, each more ridiculous than the last.

“Listen, I’m sorry, but can’t you ask Ai to help you?” Sousuke suggested as he unlocked the door.

“No, um, you see, Nitori-senpai, he-” Momo scratched the back of his head and Sousuke gave up, twisting the knob and opening the door to his and Rin’s shared room.  He was about to dismiss Momo one last time when Rin’s voice, shrill and pleasured, interrupted him.

“…yes, right there!” he all but screamed.

“What the hell?”

Rin froze.

Ai froze.

Momo squawked out a jumble of words that sounded like an apology.

Rin turned his head slowly, face blazing when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

“Ah…” Ai pulled away, snatching his hand back and cradling it against his chest.  “Yamazaki-senpai, it’s not what it-”

“Ai, you should go,” Rin said.

“B-But, Senpai-”

“Please,” he said.  And, with one last lingering look, the younger man slid off of the bed and walked past Sousuke and out the door, dragging a sorry-looking Momo behind him.

Sousuke stepped forward, shutting the door behind him.

“Sou, I can expl-”

“I’m all ears,” the taller man walked toward him.  He didn’t look angry, he actually looked…amused.  “So, what’s with this get-up?” he gestured toward the ropes.

“I, uh, wanted to surprise you,” the redhead swallowed, cheeks tinting.  “I thought you might be getting bored, so I figured I’d spice things up a bit.”

“First off,” Sousuke sat on the bed next to him.  “Never think for a second that I’d ever grow bored with you,” he reached a large hand toward him, combing his fingers through Rin’s hair.  “Secondly, next time you want to try something like this, could you not ask another man to tie you up?”

“But I wanted to surprise you!” Rin said and then pouted.  “And it’s not like you have to worry about Ai…” he mumbled, “Stupid, Sousuke…”

“I’m sorry,” the brunet leaned closer and kissed his cheek.  “And,” he chuckled, “I was certainly surprised.”

Now Rin felt like his face was on fire.

“So,” Sousuke continued, “you did this for me?” he asked, plucking at one of the ropes.  It brushed against Rin’s skin, causing the redhead to moan softly.  “Now,” he leaned even closer, whispering in Rin’s ear, “ _You_ weren’t the one getting bored, were you?”

“No…” he answered and then gasped when Sousuke nibbled on his ear.  “Mm…Sousuke…”

“Obviously, you weren’t expecting me to burst in while Ai was still getting you ready,” he peppered Rin’s neck with soft kisses, but didn’t touch him anywhere else.  “How did you envision this?”

“Well-” Rin sucked in a breath as Sousuke latched onto the sensitive flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  “I, mm, I thought I’d position myself on, oh, on the bed,” he closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of his lover’s tongue swiping across his skin.  “Oh, Sousuke…”

“Wow,” the brunet mused, pulling back.  “Excited?” he asked.

“Hn?” Rin opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

“It’s just that, I’ve barely touched you and…” cerulean eyes flicked down and Rin followed his gaze, gasping when he realized he was hard.

“Well, that,” he looked away, blushing to his roots.  It hadn’t just been Sousuke’s eyes on him or his tongue on his skin, Rin had started to get excited the moment he felt the ropes brush against him.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Sousuke's lips were on his neck again.  “You got hard thinking about me finding you like this?”  Hot breath fanned over Rin’s skin, sending a shiver up his spine. The redhead nodded, afraid to say anything else.  It was embarrassing.

Rin felt Sousuke’s hands on him, tracing the ropes as they crisscrossed over his chest.

“What do you want me to do?” Sousuke asked, fingering one of the knots.  Rin replied in a low whisper.  “What was that?”

“Anything you want,” he repeated, feeling heat spreading down his neck and chest.

“Rin,” the brunet breathed, pressing their lips together.  Rin moaned into the kiss, feeling Sousuke’s tongue licking at his lips.  He let him inside, his own tongue curling against his.  “Rin,” Sousuke repeated.  He buried his hand in Rin’s hair, the other coming up to grip his chin.  “I’m sorry,” his lips brushed Rin’s as he spoke.  “You look so good like this.”

Rin’s eyes widened and he pulled back just a bit before he smirked.

“Well, that was the idea,” he flashed sharp teeth and added, “No apology necessary,” before he lowered his eyelids seductively. “You like seeing me like this, Sousuke?”

“Yes,” Sousuke groaned against his lips, crushing them together.  His hands travelled lower, skimming over the ropes, his thumbs finding Rin’s nipples.  He rolled them between his fingers.

“A-Ah…!” Rin pulled away from the kiss.

“Good?” Sousuke asked, giving the pink buds a pinch.

“Shit,” the redhead cursed and threw his head back, pushing his chest closer to his boyfriend’s hands.  “Sousuke…” he whined.

“What?” the brunet teased, twisting them slightly.

“Fuck…!” Rin’s head fell forward, landing on Sousuke’s shoulder.  “Sousuke…s-stop teasing…”

“I thought you said I could do anything I wanted,” he said, releasing Rin’s abused nipples.  “Do you want me to touch you somewhere else?”

“You’re a dick…” the redhead pulled back and glared at him.

“But you seem to be enjoying it,” Sousuke reached down and cupped Rin’s arousal, which was straining against the tight black fabric of the G-string.  Rin hissed through his teeth as the brunet palmed his clothed erection.  He slid his hand up Rin’s length, thumbing the head.  “Shit,” he groaned, “You’re so wet...”

“Sousuke, please…” Rin blinked back tears.  The brunet's hand was exactly where he wanted it, but it wasn’t enough.  He wanted to feel him, skin to skin.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now,” Sousuke moved his hands to the bows at Rin’s hips.  He easily untied the strings and let the underwear fall to the bed.  His gaze was so heated, Rin could nearly feel it on his skin, hot and hungry.  “Lie down,” he said, cerulean eyes flashing.  Rin opened his mouth to ask what he had planned, but when he looked down, he saw the pure lust in his lover’s eyes and he decided against it.

Rin eased himself down, carefully keeping his balance so he didn’t flop onto the bed.  The ropes around his wrists and thighs dug into him as he moved onto his back, but he barely noticed, too distracted by the way his boyfriend was eyeing him, like he was about to devour him whole.

Sousuke put a hand on the bed on either side of Rin’s head, bracing himself as he leaned over him, capturing his lips.  He brushed his tongue against Rin’s, tracing the sharp points of his boyfriend’s teeth.

“Hey,” he panted as he pulled away.  “You’ll tell me if they start to hurt, right?”

“They…?” Rin blinked up at him, still lightheaded from the kiss.  “Oh, the ropes?” he asked, wiggling just a bit.  “They’re okay.”

“Okay,” Sousuke’s eyes held concern, but his desire showed through as they raked over his lover’s form, drinking him in.  “You’re so sexy,” he bent down, kissing along Rin’s jaw and down his neck, sucking on the bruise he’d left earlier and moving further down.

“Mmm…” Rin moaned as Sousuke mouthed his nipple, the bud still sensitive from his lover’s earlier ministrations.  But before it got to be too much, Sousuke kissed over to the other, giving it the same amount of attention, pleasure nearing on pain, before he left it alone and kissed a hot trail down his stomach, stopping just below his bellybutton.  “Sou…suke…” Rin’s voice cracked.  He was so hard, he felt like he was going to explode, and the ropes were digging into his skin, causing delicious friction and pleasure to blossom wherever the scratchy hemp rubbed.

Sousuke pulled back just a bit to look up at him, mouth hovering dangerously close to Rin’s leaking erection.

“May I?” the brunet asked, a puff of warm air ghosting over the sensitive flesh.  Rin nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than for his boyfriend to take him into his mouth.  “Thank you,” Sousuke said with a gentle smile.  And, before Rin could even ask why _he_ was the one saying that, Sousuke wrapped his lips around the tip, causing the redhead to release a moan, barely silenced when sharp teeth came out to bit his lower lip.

“Mmn…S-Sousuke…!” he gasped, feeling his boyfriend take him in deeper, until his head brushed the back of his throat.  “Oh, that’s-” Heat coiled in his belly, ready to snap and then he felt Sousuke swallow around him and he saw stars. “I’m…so close…Sou…c-cu-mmn!!” he arched his back, the ropes digging into his thighs as he released into his lover’s mouth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his mouth open in a silent scream.

Rin lay there, gasping for breath, eyes fluttering open.  The room slowly came back into focus, the bright white gaining colors and the objects that were slowly rotating, falling back into place.  He absently felt Sousuke kissing the inside of his thighs, lips brushing the scratchy hemp of the robes.

“Was it good?” Sousuke asked against his skin.

“So…wow…” Rin closed his eyes again and swallowed.  “That was…since when could you…?” he trailed off, still recovering.

“Well, you’re so damn good at giving head,” the brunet began, earning a weak glare from his boyfriend.  “I meant that as a compliment,” he added with a chuckle.  “You’re so amazing, I thought I should at least give it a try.”

“Are you saying,” Rin sat up as best he could with the restrains.  “Are you saying that you deep-throated on your _first_ try?” he asked, incredulous. 

“Um…I guess?” Sousuke offered.

“Ugh, I spend the past year practicing on bananas and carrots and you just _decide_ you want to do it and-”

“Bananas and carrots?” he raised an eyebrow.

“The _one thing_ I had over you and now-”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sousuke held his hands up in surrender.  “I’ll never do it again.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Rin glared up at him.  “Because now that you can…” he licked his lips.  “I’m going to expect it every time.”

Sousuke closed his mouth and shook his head.

“If that’s what my baby wants,” the taller man teased and Rin felt his face burst into flames.

“Sousuke!” he looked away, embarrassed by the pet name.

“So,” Sousuke reached a hand between Rin’s legs, stroking his softened length and causing the redhead to shudder.  “What do you want to do now?”  But Rin didn’t answer.  He just slowly thrust his hips up, hardening under his boyfriend’s hand.  “Ready for me?” he asked.

“Mm…yeah,” Rin looked up at him, crimson eyes dark.  Sousuke grinned and released him, ignoring the annoyed whine he’d elicited, and grabbed the well-loved bottle of lubricant from under Rin’s bed.

“We’re going to have to buy more,” he noted as he held it upside down, watching the last glob slowly dribble down toward the top.

“Well, that’s because I already used some,” Rin said, cheeks pink as he looked away.

“What?”

“Before Ai came over to help me, I, um…” he bit his lip, worrying at the flesh with sharp teeth.  Then he opened his mouth, a choked gasp coming out as he felt Sousuke’s fingers at his entrance.

“You prepared yourself.”  It wasn’t a question.  The brunet easily slid two fingers inside him, marveling at the wetness.  He scissored his fingers and Rin tossed his head back.

“Sousuke…!”

“Shh…” Sousuke cooed, slipping in a third finger.  He leaned down, kissing Rin’s neck, and whispered in his ear.  “You’re so wet, Baby…”

“Sousuke…hurry!” Rin whined, hips pushing down on his lover’s fingers, body desperately wanting more.

“Okay, hold on,” Sousuke pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch.  He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground before shimmying out of his pants and boxers, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks.  Now, both he and Rin were completely naked, well, save for the ropes on his lover’s skin.

“Sousuke…” Rin moaned as the taller man leaned back over him, rubbing their erections together and sending white hot sparks shooting up his spine.  “W-Wait…”

“What is it?” Sousuke pulled back, concern filling his eyes.  “Did I hurt you?”

“No…it’s,” Rin rolled onto his side as best he could and gestured to his bindings with his chin.  “My arms are falling asleep,” he admitted.  Sousuke looked at the reddened flesh.

“Do you want me to untie-”

“No!” Rin shouted.  “I mean…” he blushed.  “I just think a different position would be better.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Would you,” Rin swallowed.  “Would you help me onto my knees?” he asked and Sousuke complied, gently rolling him over so Rin’s ass was in the air, his chest and the side of his face pressed against the mattress.

“Is this okay?”

“Mhm…” Rin hummed, shaking his ass as best he could.  “I’m ready for you, Sou,” he breathed, crimson eyes burning as he looked up at him.  “Give it to me…”

Sousuke shuddered and reached under the bed for their hidden box of condoms.  He damn near tore it in half as he opened the package, slipping it onto his length and hissing through his teeth.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed the last bit into his palm before slicking up his member, hips nearly thrusting up into his fist.

“Shit…” he cursed, biting the inside of his cheek.  He took a calming breath.  “Okay,” he pulled his hand away and lined himself up with his lover’s entrance, which was raised for him, Rin’s cheeks spread open due to the bindings.  He brushed his thumb over the reddened skin of Rin’s wrists and hands.  “Are you sure you’re-”

“Sousuke!” Rin pushed his hips back.  “I’m fine, just…please!”

Sousuke couldn’t deny him.  Not when he looked so desperate, so ready for him.  He pressed against Rin’s entrance and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sucking in a breath as the redhead clamped down around him.

“You’re…so fucking tight,” Sousuke ground out, inching the rest of the way in and stopping only once he was fully seated in his lover’s tight heat.  He felt more than heard Rin whimper.  “Is it too much?” he asked, noting the way his boyfriend’s neck was positioned at on odd angle, his head turned to the side so he could breathe.  “I can-”

“Move,” Rin begged, eyes beginning to water.  “Just…fucking _move_ , Sousuke!” he bit out.

The brunet obeyed, pulling back and then sliding back in, setting a pace that felt good for both of them.  He tried changing the angle, hoping to find his lover’s sweet spot, but it was hard in this position.

Normally, Sousuke would make love to him with Rin on his back, the two facing so they could kiss, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths as they drew closer and closer to the edge.  Other times, Rin would ride him, bouncing on his cock and gripping at his thighs as he swallowed him greedily.  They rarely did it from behind and, when they did, it wasn’t with Rin’s face pushed down into the mattress like it was now, his back arched painfully and his arms tied behind his back.

“Sou…suke…it…ah!” Rin gasped, pushing back and meeting his lover’s thrusts.  “Ah, please…I…it’s,” he was trying to form the words.  To tell Sousuke what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure of it himself.

“Rin, you’re so sexy,” Sousuke reached down to grip his hips, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass and finger tips brushing the bindings.  He noticed the way the redhead was arching his back, trying to move, to change the angle.  Then an idea popped into Sousuke’s head.  “Tell me if this hurts,” he said and before Rin had a chance to ask what, he grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms back and raising Rin’s head and chest off of the bed.

“Oh!” crimson eyes widened as the angle changed, Sousuke suddenly going deeper.  “Fuck…Sou…r-right…right there!” he moaned, feeling his lover brush against his prostate.  “Shit, I’m going to cum again,” he whimpered.  “Please…let me…let me cum!”

“Rin…” Sousuke growled and reached a hand around, moving to fist his lover’s erection, but Rin stopped him.

“No!” he nearly screamed.  “With just your cock,” he hiccupped, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  “Make me cum just like this…”

“Shit,” the brunet nearly came from the mental image.  He removed his hand and placed it next to his other on Rin’s wrists, using the added strength to pull him back even further, loving the way his boyfriend’s back arched like a bow, gorgeous, his skin red beneath the ropes.  “I’m right there,” Sousuke leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“M-Me, too,” Rin gasped.  “Oh, Sousuke, shit, I’m…I’m cumming!” he shouted, tightening around his lover like a vice as he came.  His vision whited out as pleasure tore through him, leaving him boneless.  If it weren’t for Sousuke holding him up, he would have fallen.

“T-Tight…” Sousuke grunted as he followed behind him, spilling inside the condom as Rin milked him dry.

They both fell to the bed, panting as they fought to regain their breath.

“Sousuke…” Rin breathed, voice hoarse.

“Rin…” the taller man echoed.  “I love you,” he said and kissed his temple.

“Me, too, but,” the redhead gave an airy laugh.  “You’re really heavy.”

“Oh, shit,” Sousuke pulled back, gingerly slipping out of him.  “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rin shook his head.  “Could you help me up?” he asked.  Sousuke obliged, carefully returning Rin to a sitting position.  “So, did you like your surprise?”

“Are you seriously asking that?” Sousuke raised his brows as he removed the condom, knotted it at the end, and tossed it into the trash bin.  “I mean, seriously?”

“Okay, so you did,” Rin flashed sharp teeth.

“How about you?” the brunet asked, cupping Rin’s cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears that had gathered on his lashes.

“Are you kidding?” Rin looked down at the mess he’d made on the sheets.  “Not to mention, you didn’t even have to touch me,” he purred, turning his head to kiss Sousuke’s palm.  “We’ll definitely have to do this again sometime.”

“Mm,” Sousuke leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  “But next time, is there a way to tie you up so I can see your face while we…” he trailed off.

“Who says I’m the one getting tied up next time?” Rin winked and then snorted when Sousuke’s face turned bright red.  “Anyway,” he looked over his shoulder at his hands, which had begun to take on a purple hue.  “These are kind of starting to hurt now, so, could you…?”

“Oh, right,” Sousuke walked on his knees until he was situated behind him.  But he didn’t touch the ropes.

“Sousuke?”

No response.

“Oi, Sousuke!”

“Oh, sorry,” the taller man reached forward, fingers brushing Rin’s tingling skin.  “I just, uh…” he pulled at the bindings, but nothing happened.  “Rin…”

“Yes?”

“I have no idea how to undo these.”

They were silent for a moment before they both burst into gales of laughter.

“Oh shit, leave it to us to fuck this up,” Rin laughed, tears running down his cheeks.  “And here I was trying to be sexy.”

“You were,” Sousuke began and then shook his head.  “You _are_ sexy, Rin.”  He pressed a kiss to his neck, lips brushing the love bite he’d left earlier.  “This was so hot, you don’t even know.”

“Well, I have some idea…” Rin turned and kissed Sousuke’s nose.  “All right,” he took a deep breath.  “It looks like we’ll have to get Ai back in here to untie me,” he said.

“Okay,” Sousuke got off the bed and slipped his pants back on, not bothering with his underwear.  “I’ll be right back,” he walked toward the door.

“Wait!” Rin yelled and Sousuke turned around.  “You’re not seriously going to leave me like this, are you?”

The brunet looked him over, noting his mussed hair, the tear tracks down his cheeks, and the conspicuous white splatter across his belly and chest. 

“Ah, maybe we should clean you up first,” Sousuke said sheepishly.

“Ya think?” Rin quirked an eyebrow.

And then they started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write?  
> It's been so long since I've written smut...I hope I haven't gotten rusty.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
